User talk:Lumpyrocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lumpyrocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 18:34, December 12, 2009 ME LOVE LUMPY SO MUCH! I LOVE HIM! Re: ME LOVE LUMPY SO MUCH! I don't really know what to say, i suppose, hello, welcome to the wiki, if you need any help with anything, i'm here to help (assuming i'm on). And i could guess you really like Lumpy because of the User name, and i suppose you also like Flakeless Flaky i've just put up, seeing as i've found it on your user page. I suppose i'll see you around, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) lunch Bye people. I'm gonna take my lunch an i will be back after lunch. Thanks!--Lumpyrocks 17:59, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Whiskased Number I assume mine's 15 because my birthday is on May 15th. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Other wikis Yeah, i kinda forget about them, simply because i don't really edit on them anymore, i just look them up occasionally for some random info, so i forget what's on them all. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 19:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Mistletoe Kringle I've come up with another episode idea. This time, it's a Kringle! Check it out on my blog page and tell me what you think of it, if you have the time. -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:32 PM P.S.: Happy Holidays! Re: Kringle Super! Just leave a comment on my blog titled "Mistletoe Kringle". you'll be the first to comment on it. thanks :) -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:38 PM I'm sorry? What did I do wrong? what are you mad at me for? did I post something bad in your blog about Splendid's death in "Gems the Breaks"? I'm sorry for whatever I did, and I hope I didn't offend you. -Lumpy84 12/13/09 5:50 PM What? Okay, i'm assuming english isn't your first language, so i won't make a big deal out of that. But answer me this: #What were my "Bad Ideas"? #What is whiskasing? #Why are you threatening to protect the page? I'm only trying to play an active role in the community, is that so wrong? View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 22:54, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ... Okay, i want to clear up a few things up, because i don't want a repeat of what happened with another user a month or two back. If you are refering to me talking about Kryptonut, i was talking about a logic behind whether or not something is given the kill for Splendid's death, it's thing me and Gala had a small talk about a while back. In no way did i state Kryptonut was a person. Please note that only admins can protect pages, and if you could and did protect my talk page from other users, i wouldn't be very happy, i leave it open for anyone who wishes to talk to me. And if you're asking what am i doing with my User area, i am separating it because it's too large. View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Having shi of that I want doing lessy things. And you are mad and angry i have shit of that. re: OK i think she would be better without flakes =) --I love splendid 03:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) HTF I love that show i've seen it on TV No becoming Why i'm not becoming an admin if i talk =9999999999999 really so much? I want to protect autopsy turvy alias double whammy part 2 due from vandalism. Re: Becoming an admin I do apologise, the Administration page (if that is what you read) was misleading, i forgot to update it, this wiki does currently not need any more admins, me and Gala0008 as the regulars and the occasional visit from UberScienceNerd and Mr Alex are currently enough. I also wanted to tell you that autopsy turvy/double whammy part 2 does not need protecting, any vandalism is usually quickly reverted, and it must stay open for helpful edits, a recent example is yoyi22 adding the episode's missing videos. Once again, i am sorry if you were mislead, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 23:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, Pyro. The page will stay edited everyday because of missing everything. Thank you. --Seelkadoom the Hedgehog 23:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: CADD blog wasn't stop Yes, you may continue commenting on the blog. The only thing is, your vote for whether or not Toothy should be given responsibility for the deaths in that episode will not count towards the actual vote, which ended months ago. (Gala0008 04:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC)) 2 2 3 3 55 55 Going to my grandpa Victor I go to my grandpa victor today and bye all users and IPs! I'lle be back around January 1 and the year will be 2010! Waw! I'lle be back around January 1. --SMITTIA'S FUTILITY RULES 15:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) 2. I'm back! And Happy New Year!